The invention relates to a mounting system for a mounting a motorcycle saddlebag to the rear fender of a motorcycle.
The invention provides a motorcycle having a frame that includes a shock mounting portion. A shock bolt mounts a first end of a shock to the shock mounting portion of the frame. The second, opposite end of the shock is interconnected with the rear wheel of the motorcycle. A rear fender is positioned over a portion of the rear wheel, and includes an inner surface facing the rear wheel and an outer surface facing away from the rear wheel. The rear fender also has a lower edge.
The motorcycle includes a saddlebag and a saddlebag support assembly supporting the saddlebag. A mounting member is directly mounted to the shock bolt. The mounting member extends adjacent the inner surface of the rear fender, and has a lower end extending below the lower edge of the rear fender. A fastener releasably mounts a portion of the saddlebag support assembly to the lower end of the mounting member. The mounting member preferably has an elongated collar portion defining a threaded bore into which the shock bolt is threadably received. The collar may include flats to facilitate positioning the mounting member in an operating position or a stowed position.
The motorcycle may also include an internal fender support mounted to the shock bolt and extending rearwardly of the frame along the inner surface of the rear fender. The internal fender support is directly mounted to the rear fender to support it. A second portion of the saddlebag support assembly may be directly mounted to the internal fender support. Preferably, the internal fender support includes a depending portion extending downwardly below the lower edge of the rear fender, and it is to this depending portion that the second portion of the saddlebag support assembly is directly mounted. The depending portion may define a slot that receives the second portion of the saddlebag support assembly, and a carriage bolt or other fastener preferably secures the second portion of the saddlebag assembly within the slot.
A turn signal module may be mounted to a rear end of the rear fender. The turn signal module preferably extends along the lower edge of the rear fender and covers the depending portion of the internal fender support, so that the depending portion cannot be seen during ordinary operation of the motorcycle.
The rear fender may be mounted to a seat pan portion of the frame, and preferably includes an inner fender and an outer fender. The internal fender support preferably includes threaded studs that extend through the inner fender, and onto which nuts are threaded to secure the inner fender to the internal fender support. The outer fender is positioned over the studs and nuts so that they are not visible during ordinary operation of the motorcycle.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.